Olirion
A mainly desert like country inhabited by both humans and Ankor, a dragon-like race of humanoids. The ankor rule olirion and the humans that live there have very little power. No common element among them. Within the borders of Olirion sits the Nantes Desert, the only hot desert on the continent of Valar. In the middle of the desert is an extremely tall tower/temple know as the Obelisk. The Ankor have built they're capital city Antillion around the Obelisk, as it is central to their religion. Geography The Nantes desert, also known as the daylight desert, is always in continuous sunlight due to the Obelisk. At the very top of the Obelisk sits a ball of seemingly magical fire, large and bright enough to look like a mini sun. This causes the entire dessert to never have a nightfall and to always be extremely hot. No one has ever been to the top of the Obelisk due to the extreme heat given off by the flame. The plains surrounding the desert are often called the dusklands, as the regions closer to the border of the desert go through a normal day and night cycle, but the night is more like an endless sunset due to their proximity to the Obelisk. All regions outside of Olirion, along with the outer reaches of the country, are not affected by the Obelisk and its only presence is a star low in the sky for higher elevation countries such as Viridian. Cities Antillion Antillion is the capital and largest city of the country of Olirion, with a lavish palace built in the center of the city at the base of The Obelisk. Palmira Palmira is a small village within the Nantes Desert that lies to the west of The Obelisk. Palmira is where the first of the slave rebellions began, the rebelion was started by Aga Valaars when he killed his master. Suthor Suthor is a village that lies on the lake of Blackpond in the Dusklands of Olirion. The village is known for its ancient practice of golem making. Marada A religious settlement to the north of Antillion. This city is where the crowning of a new Petra is witnessed History Invasion of Antillion Prior to Antillion's invasion by Ghost and Rhazan, Emperor Vastos had agreed, during a meeting of the International Council, to protect the Crimson Moon. It was well known at this point that Rhazan and Ghost were after the Lunar Paragons, and they had already stolen both the White Moon and the Black Moon. Since Antillion was a near-impenetrable city that had never been invaded, Vastos suggested that he take the Crimson Moon into his care. He stated that he would place the paragon within the Imperial Treasury, the safest place in Olirion. Eventually, Ghost and Rhazan discovered that the last moon was in Olirion, and invaded the country. Rhazan used his Dimensional Isolation Cube technique to cover The Obelisk, bringing night to the daylight desert for the first time. Placing the Obelisk in an alternate dimension also temporarily severed its connection with Vastos, cutting the emperor off from its immense magic supply. Rhazan left denizen in charge of finding the location of the imperial armory and retrieving the Crimson Moon. He utilized The Owl in order to survey the city, but couldn't seem to find it. Vastos, on the other hand, was looking for Rhazan, who was away from the fighting in order to maintain the Cube; filled with rage at what he considered the insolence of a human to challenge a demigod. While Rhazan was well protected by Gryfen and Giramel, Vastos was still a difficult adversary even without his connection to The Obelisk. During the fight, Vastos equipped the Imperial Regalia, the legendary armor of Olirian emperors, as well has the fabled Desert King's Staff. Observing this, Rhazan realized that Vastos had equipped these items seemingly from nowhere and deduced that they came from within his body. Using this analysis, Rhazan found a chance to sneak up on Vastos while he was fighting the Locks and use his Revenant's Grasp technique to reach into him and grab the Crimson Moon. This was an extremely risky plan, as Rhazan in his current state had nowhere near the magical energy to remove any sort of organ from Vastos, and only managed to pull the paragon out since he had caught Vastos off guard. As soon as Rhazan obtained the Crimson Moon, the invasion front quickly retreated from the country. Culture The Ankor believe that their god, Lithos, gave the beacon to their ancestors so that they will never be invaded and can rule Olirion. To this day, a successful raid of Antillion has never happened. Armies have been decimated by sandstorms and other natural disasters trying to reach Antillion, and whatever is left of enemy forces is easily destroyed by the very capable Ankor military. The humans of Olirion, dark skinned people with typically orange or yellow eyes, have tried numerous times in the past to rest control of Antillion but have never succeeded. They typically live in villages and towns outside of the desert, as they aren't as well suited for the blistering heat and endless day. Some humans do live within the desert, having been there for generations as slaves that are now free due to the recent abolishment of slavery within Olirion. Succession of the Petra In Olirion, the country is nearly always ruled by the Petra, an ankor said to be chosen by their god Lithos. When the current Petra is old and decides that it is time for a new Petra to be crowned, the trial of Lithos is held in the religious settlement of Marada, a city lying north of the Obelisk. There, various trials and ceremonial combats are held in the vast temples carved out of sandstone. The last trial is ceremonial combat, where the last two remaining participants fight to the death. The temple is situated so that the current Petra can sit on a throne to overlook the trial, with the Obelisk directly behind and above the throne. Once the trial of Lithos is complete, the victor will go through a ceremony where the Petra transfers their link to the Obelisk to them, making them the new Petra. The former Petra then transforms into a large stone dragon statue and is placed along the walls where the last trial took place, meaning that when the last trial is conducted, all former Petras are observing the making of a new Petra. Iconic Locations Blackpond The lake is located in the Dusklands in Olirion. It is a rather large lake that's water looks and almost feels like ink. The villagers of Suthor, a village lying on the southern shore of Blackpond. Use a special technique to mix this water with sand and ash to create an almost mystical type of clay. The village is known for its golemsmiths, who use this clay to create jet black golems for a myriad of uses. While historically the golems have been made to Carry out productive tasks, such as carrying large loads of produce for farmers or feeding forges for blacksmiths, it seems that more and more golems are being made for fighting or protection. The villagers of Suthor have always been somewhat reclusive, as to not let outsiders learn of their secret techniques, but they seem to be more withdrawn than ever and typically refuse entry into their village. The sight of a jet black golem outside of the Dusklands is very rare and dangerous, as it is most likely one that was made for warfare and is therefore an extremely dangerous automaton. These golems have even been praised by Matriarch Kaneera, as she believes them to be possibly even more powerful that the golems she creates.